Vampire Hunt Gone Wrong
by QUEENofMYfandoms
Summary: Running in blind is never a good idea, also you should scout before you go into a building with one useable exit. These are lessons learned the hard way.
Word Count: 1120

Supernatural

You snapped your notebook shut with a thud, instinctively covering up your research as the librarian walked by your table. The table you had picked, tucked away in the back corner, was out of the way of most traffic, but you still caught the odd passer-by and you really didn't want to be forced to try to explain what you were writing and why. This was all still very new to you and being more than a little jumpy came with the territory. You weren't stupid though, staying close to your hometown. In your mind, familiarity equaled some degree of safety. God knows there was enough supernatural activity in the area to keep you busy. In fact, you had just returned from the next town over after taking out a vengeful spirit when you read about the awful murders in the paper. From the details you had weaseled out of the M.E's assistant, so far you thought you were dealing with a vampire. Up until now, you had thought vampires were nothing more than sparkly works of fiction. Now you were stuck with the challenge of how to find and kill one. As you studied the map in front of you, it seemed that all the murders took place within the industrial area on the edge of town. There were a few empty buildings in the area and if you were a vampire, that's where you would be hiding.

Suddenly, a man with hair reaching just above his shoulders wearing plaid sat across from you,

"Excuse me could I borrow that?" he asked pointing at the map of the city.

"Sorry, I'm using it right now. I'm almost done then you can have it," you replied trying to hide your nervousness as you looked back at the map as you copied the addresses of the different buildings down as quickly as you could as to avoid talking to this stranger.

"Do you have an idea of how soon you'll be done?" he questioned stress leaking into his tone.

You copied the last address, folded up the map and handed it to him, "Done," was the short response you turned to pack up the rest of the books.

"Thank you," he said turning away and finding another table.

A FEW HOURS LATER

You had found the location of the vampire, an old warehouse north of town. When they arrived there was no one else there, you readied yourself with a machete and silently entered the warehouse. You glanced around seeing nothing in the first room moved toward the back room.

You heard a sound behind them and turned just as the vampire attacked them, you dodged the attack bringing up their machete. Suddenly the man from the library and another man came running in as the vampire attacked you. They attacked the vampire killing it in seconds.

"Are you okay?" The man from the library asked looking you over for an injuries as he approached

"Who are you?" Y/N shouted backing away from them machete raised in preparation to strike as adrenaline coursed through you. You watched them carefully ready to take them down if they made a move towards you.

The men looked at each other which caused you to glance around the warehouse, locating the entrance behind the two men quickly. You started considering the possibilities, you could make a break for it or you could wait where you were to analyze the situation more and find out who these men were.

They turned back to you, you raised the machete and prepared to fight them to get out of the warehouse, you would have a clear path if you could just get passed them. The shorter of the men watched you carefully putting you even more on edge, the taller analyzed you as well moving between you and the door. This made you reconsider your options, there was a door in the other side of the warehouse, you could attempt to take the taller man down, or you could fight your way through both of them. You inched towards the side wall to make a break for it from a different angle in hopes of achieving your goal of escaping.

"Where do you think your going?" Came the voice of the shorter man, causing you to freeze.

"Who are you?" You said trying to keep your voice even without showing your panic.

"We could ask you the same question," came the voice of the man from the library. You now regretted giving him the map.

You stayed silent continuing on your path until they both moved towards you, you brought your machete up and prepared to move. They shared a look again, the taller man glanced your way before continuing the silent conversation with the other man. You gagged the distance it wasn't far, you didn't know how fast they were though. At the angle you were at you could run behind them without having to move to get around them. All that mattered now was finding an opening, as they hadn't looked back over at you in a few seconds you could probably make it before they could catch you. Once you got outside you knew you could lose them, you knew the area better than they did as you lived here and they didn't. You glanced at them one last time, they didn't appear to be paying attention allowing you the opening you needed. You sprinted, they turned towards you trying to stop you. You kept going until you were in the forest surrounding the warehouse.

"Where'd she go," you heard one of them shout as you started climbing one of the taller trees.

"Into the forest," you heard the other shout as you climbed higher. You saw the light of flashlights as they started searching the forest. You climbed higher, grateful that you were wearing black. You stopped climbing once the branches started thinning out, you watched them on the forest floor below you as they searched neither finding you being as you were quite high above them in the tree tops.

You saw them head back in the direction they came from, followed by the sound of a car starting and you watched the car drive off back down the dirt road. You waited a minute then climbed down, and quickly ran to your car. Popping open the trunk with practiced ease you set your machete into the trunk closed it and slid into your car locking the doors and buckling as you started your car. Just as you got ready to drive off, a knock sounded on your window. You turned and saw the men who had chased you earlier.


End file.
